Spiriah
Spiriah - Makuta Zakazu, który porzucił Bractwo Makuta z powodu nieudanego eksperymentu ze Skakdi. Charakterystyka Jak wszyscy Makuta, Spiriah miał dostęp do mocy Cieni i czterdziestu dwóch mocy Kraata. Posiadał też umiejętność tworzenia Kraata. Spiriah był arogancki jak inni Makuta, ale nie był w stanie utrzymać się przy tych standardach; brakowało mu umiejętności w kreacji Rahi i nie spełniał się w cechach przywódczych, zachowując się bardziej jak stronnik. Chociaż miał aspiracje do bycia wielkim, nie był w stanie niczego osiągnąć; uznawał swoje niedoskonałości za wynik znęcania się innych Makuta nad nim, i stał się wobec nich rozgoryczony. Maska i bronie Spiriah nosił Kanohi Jutlin, Wielką Maskę Korupcji. Miał ostre pazury, jak również zatrute kły uformowane na jego masce. Zakon Mata Nui uzbroił go w Midak Skyblastera podczas poszukiwań Miserixa. Biografia Wczesne życie Spiriah został powołany do życia przez Mata Nui przy użyciu basenu ciekłego Antidermis na wyspie w południowych krańcach Wszechświata Matoran, krótko po jej stworzeniu. Został przeto członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji mającej na celu pilnowanie porządku we wszechświecie. Jednym z mniej istotnych celów było tworzenie ras Rahi by te zaludniły wszechświat, Spiriah jednak posiadał braki w umiejętnościach kreacji. Po Wojnie Domowej na Metru Nui, Spiriah został przypisany przez Makutę Miserixa do obserwowania wyspy Zakaz, jak również Artidax, położonej na wschodzie. Podczas spotkania w Fortecy Destralu, gdzie Teridax objawił swój plan i chęć przejęcia Bractwa, Spiriah był jednym z pierwszych, którzy stanęli po jego stronie. Wraz z Kriką mieli zabić Miserixa, jednak Krika zamiast tego uwięził go na Artidax; Spiriah był świadom nieposłuszeństwa Kriki, ale nigdy tego nie objawił innym. Spiriah wybrał drużynę Toa Hagah by służyli mu jako osobiści strażnicy. Wygnanie Około 70 000 lat temu, Spiriah zobaczył potencjał potężnej armii w Skakdi, rodowitych mieszkańcach Zakazu, i zaczął na nich eksperymentować. Bractwo uznało, że Spiriah był podwójnym agentem, chociaż Zakon Mata Nui odkrył później, że ten cały czas pracował pod rozkazami Bractwa. Ostatecznie, Skakdi zaczęli wykazywać różne nowe zdolności, takie jak elementarne i wzrokowe moce. Spiriah opuścił Zakaz, planując wrócić tam w późniejszym czasie i zostawiając kilka Visoraków do monitorowania wyspy. Jednakże, podczas jego nieobecności, Skakdi zbuntowali się, wybili wszystkie Viosraki na Zakazie, po czym odwrócili się od samych siebie. Gdy Spiriah wrócił by zobaczyć stan swych eksperymentów, cała populacja była już w trakcie wojny. W rezultacie swej pomyłki, Spiriah zaczął się chować, wiedząc, że jeśli zostanie złapany, jego pobratymcy zabiją go. Region Zakazu został przypisany Krice w zastępstwie, a drużyna Toa, którzy chronili Spiriaha, została przypisana do innych obowiązków. Spiriah ostatecznie przeszedł przez ewolucję w formę istoty składającej się z esencji Antidermis i zbroi; zmiana, która dotknęła pozostałych Makuta. Makuta, którzy wciąż byli członkami Bractwa, otrzymali zmodyfikowane przez Duchy Nynrah pancerze, ale nie wiadomo jak Spiriah dostosował się do jego nowej natury. Zakon Mata Nui Spiriah został w późniejszym czasie złapany przez Zakon Mata Nui i zmuszony do dołączenia do zespołu dowodzonego przez Brutakę. Spiriah zgodził się dołączyć do drużyny by uniknąć kary z rąk Zakonu, praktycznie tak samo, jak uczynili to inni członkowie zespołu. Gdy drużyna ukradła łódź na wyspie Stelt, Spiriah odkrył drogą dedukcji, że misją drużyny było odnalezienie i uwolnienie Miserixa. Mając jednak nadzieję na zabranie grupy na Zakaz i dokonanie zemsty na Skakdi za bycie jednym z czynników, które doprowadziły do jego wygnania z Bractwa, wysłał telepatyczną wiadomość do plemienia Zyglaków, prosząc o wsparcie w przejęciu statku. Plany Spiriaha zostały ukazane krótko po tym jak Brutaka poinformował drużynę o ich celu. Zespół został wzięty z zaskoczenia przez flotę Zyglaków, a Spiriah sukcesywnie przejął kontrolę nad łodzią, pilotując ją na Zakaz. Patrol Mrocznych Łowców otaczający wyspę został szybko pokonany przez Zyglaki i Skakdi. Jednakże, Brutaka był na to przygotowany; przez ostatniego członka drużyny, Lariskę, której obecność trzymał w sekrecie, pokierował rasą Ehleka tak, że zaatakowała flotę Zyglaków i zwinnie ją pokonała. Z zaskoczenia Brutaka powalił Spiriaha i przedstawił drużynie Lariskę, ponownie utrzymując się przywódcą drużyny i ostrzegając Spiriaha, aby nie próbował w przyszłości kolejnych podstępów. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad statkiem przez Brutakę, grupa udała się na Wyspę Tren Kroma, gdzie otrzymali broń; Spiriah został wyposażony w Midak Skyblastera przez Brutakę. Krótko po tym, rozpoznał na wyspie coś, o czym opowiadał mu kiedyś Mutran. Gdy Tren Krom zaatakował grupę, Spiriah próbował uciec z pułapki, zmieniając kształt na uskrzydloną formę, ale został powalony przez włócznię stworzoną z kamienia i schwytany przez Lariskę. Po tym, Spiriah i reszta drużyny podążyła za Brutaką do jaskini, gdzie został przyciągnięty. Lariska powiedziała, że wszechświat jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a Spiriah, za namową Brutaki, dodał, że jeśli Makuta przejmą go będą mieli moc do zabicia kogokolwiek, nawet Tren Kroma. Wściekły na los tego świata, w którego stworzeniu pomógł i w odmowie możliwości jego śmierci, Tren Krom umieścił w umysłach drużyny koszmarne wizje. Zabił po tym Carapara, gdy Barraki próbował go zabić i cisnął Brutaką w resztę drużyny. Spiriahowi udało się chwycić go przy użyciu mocy Magnetyzmu, i drużyna uciekła. Krótko po ucieczce z wyspy Tren Kroma, drużyna dotarła na wyspę Artidax, a Spiriah wyraził swój niepokój dotyczący misji ratunkowej. Praktycznie od razu po ich przybyciu, Spiriah został zaatakowany przez rękę żyjącego piasku. Dłoń prawie zakopała Makutę żywcem pod ziemią, ale Roodaka użyła mutacyjnego Rhotuka by zmutować piasek w rój Świetlików. Po wsparciu ze strony Brutaki, który przekonał go, że kiedyś może zostać liderem Bractwa jeśli im się powiedzie, Spiriah zgodził się być przewodnikiem drużyny po wyspie, jako, że pułapki zostały stworzone by jak najlepiej chronić Makutę. Prawie wpadł w kolejną pułapkę, która opuściła by na głowy drużyny głazy, ale zatrzymał go Vezon. Omijając pułapkę, weszli do tunelu w ścianie góry i zostali uwięzieni po tym jak Takadox przeciął linę, która uruchomiła pułapkę, powodując lawinę, która zasypała wyjście. Spiriah uwolnił się z gruzu przy pomocy Cieni i poprowadził drogę w głąb tunelu. Vezon przeniósł jego uwagę na podłoże, które było w rzeczywistości tysiącami insektów Rahi, które powstały i zablokowały wyjścia z mostów, na których stali. Brutaka nakazał Spiriahowi wydostać ich przy użyciu swej mocy kontroli Rahi, ale Spiriah próbował wykupić tym swoją wolność, powodując, że Brutaka prawie zrzucił go z mostu do wymiaru światła przez swą Olmak. Spiriah zdecydował się na użycie mocy, ale poddał się we frustracji, ponieważ coś potężniejszego je kontrolowało. Roodaka ostatecznie przeprowadziła drużynę przez jaskinie i wszyscy ruszyli do komnaty, gdzie znajdował się Miserix. Gdy tylko Miserix dostrzegł Spiriaha, nakazał mu podejść. Miserix pamiętał Spiriaha i wypomniał mu, że był jednym z pierwszych, którzy mu się przeciwstawili. Spiriah próbował przekonać Miserixa, że on i wszyscy Makuta chcieli go uwolnić, ale nie dostali pozwolenia od Teridaxa. Jednakże, Miserix nie uwierzył temu i pochłonął Spiriaha Mroczną Dłonią, zabijając go. Książki, w których występuje * BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana (Niewspomniany z imienia) * BIONICLE: Kres Podróży (Niewspomniany z imienia) * BIONICLE: Mroczni Łowcy (Pierwsze pojawienie; niewspomniany z imienia) * BIONICLE: Świat (Niewspomniany z imienia) * Legendy BIONICLE 11: Finałowa Bitwa (Tylko wspomniany) Historie w internecie, w których występuje * Kroniki Mutrana * Federacja Strachu * Wojna Przeznaczenia (Tylko wspomniany) * Mieszkańcy Mroku (Tylko wspomniany) Figurka Spiriah nigdy nie został zrealizowany jako zestaw klocków LEGO. Jego figurkę można jednak zbudować jako kombiner z elementów pochodzących z zestawów: 8686 Toa Lewa, 8691 Antroz, 8944 Tanma i 8947 [[Radiak. Ma ona pazur i Midak Skyblaster. Figurka ma też Kapsułę Tridax i pozbawionego maski Matoranina, obie te rzeczy nie mają żadnego odbicia w fabule i zostały dodane jedynie w celach promocyjnych. Kombiner został pokazany po raz pierwszy w styczniu 2008 na łamach magazynu LEGO, a instrukcja jego budowy została udostępniona jedynie w internecie. Ciekawostki * Mroczny Łowca Tracker został wysłany w pościg za Spiriahem, mając nadzieję na złapanie go, żeby Mroczni Łowcy mogli przesłuchać go i uzyskać od niego informacje na temat Bractwa Makuta. * Słowo "Spiriah" stało się później słowem w mowie potocznej Matoran, oznaczającym porażkę, nawiązując do nieudanego eksperymentu Spiriaha na Zakazie. Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy kombinera Spiriaha w zasobach Biosector01 Kategoria:Bionicle (postacie) Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja) Kategoria:Makuta Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Kombinery